Breathe You, Breathe!
by SluttyDeb
Summary: Haley and Nathan go to Lamaze and parenting classes.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe! You Breathe!**

Chapter 1 Don't Rock The Boat, Baby!

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in too, Haley?" The brunette practically pleaded as she peered through the glass of one of the classroom of the Brunswick County Planned Parenthood building. "I would be so good at this. We can make it a girls thing."

"Sorry, I'm going to have to do the couple thing this time." Haley coaxed between stuffing her face and licking sauce off her fingers. 

"But I saw a couple of hot guys go in there." She groaned.

"If you think meeting a guy at Lamaze is hot, you really do need to evaluated." Haley sassed and Brooke stuck out her tongue.

Screw the guys, this was family stuff and for the last year, Brooke only felt that way around the Scotts. Nathan and Haley in particular. She was still dying to join in her closest girl friends first Lamaze class so she would be prepared when Haley went into labor. What if Nathan wasn't there. She knew how scared Haley would be. She didn't want to let her down.

"No, Brooke. You boss me around enough." Haley insisted for the umpteenth time that day. This was a Naley thing as her perky friend would say, no substitutions.

She watched her buddy's face distort into a dimpled pout and sighed and spoke between bites. "I promise to pass out your Knockedup Knockout brochures, but you still can't come." Haley stood her ground as Brooke snatched the over half empty twelve piece Chick- Fil-A nuggets box and Polynesian sauce from Haley's greedy paws, disposing it in the nearby receptacle before handing her a napkin. Brooke understood, she would just find a different way to be there for Haley.

"You rock Tutormommy!" She bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "And you look sooo cute doing it in my clothes!" Brooke squealed before holding the classroom door open for her. "Besides, I'll let Superstar be the coach 'cause I know who calls the shots in your bedroom." Her friend teased. 

"Brooke!" Haley scolded as the other class member watched them from the door. "I only told you that because you barged in on us playing Correctional Officer Haley and Inmate Nathan." She gritted with a blush.

"It's not my fault Peyton and you don't know how to lock a door." She patted Haley on the butt and her friends big brown eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that's Nathan's pre-game ritual." Ms. Davis rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Brooke." Haley shook her head with still blushing cheeks and waddled further into the room and the brunette finally left.

She was soon greeted by a tall big-boned blonde with a sweet southern accent .

"Hi, there. I'm your instructor, Charlene McDaniels." She held out her empty hand and Haley shook it, noticing several of the other students eyeing her. "And you are?"

"Haley…..Haley James-Scott." The young mother-to-be said softly and shyly.

Her name was checked from the list and Ms. McDaniels pointed to an area to the far left of the room that held three brand new pillows on a purple mat. "That will be your area, Haley." Her voice a little standoffish now as she looked down at the teen with the same disdain many other people had since her pregnancy became noticeable. "You do know you need a partner for this class? That wasn't "her"? Charlene smirked at her own insinuation.

"No, ma'am." Haley couldn't believe she had been so excited to come here that she barely slept last night _(It could have been the late night meatball sub and thick slice of German chocolate cake that kept her up.) _Now, she felt awkward and on display. She looked at her watch, remaining silent as they overheard comments made by some of her peers.

"Poor kid, I bet the boy broke up with her as soon as he found out about the bun in the oven." One barely showing women whispered a little too loudly to her boyfriend.

"She probably doesn't even know who the daddy is. What is she fifteen or sixteen?" A snobby brown skinned woman looked at her like she was something she found on the bottom of her Prada shoes and leaned back onto the pillows between her husband's legs. "You know how easy girls are today." The thirty-something man kindly winked at Haley, ignoring his wife's attitude and opinion.

"Ms. James-Scott…." Charlene gained her attention again. Haley didn't know why she let those bitches get to her, but they did. Maybe it was hormones , or her own insecurities about being so young and pregnant. Maybe they were right, she didn't belong here. She shouldn't be pregnant in the first place. "Class will be starting soon. Do you have a partner or not?"

"He'll be here." Haley said biting her lip as she checked the time again. She started for her designated mat only to be blocked by Charlene after a couple of "yeah, rights." from a few of the older parents-to-be . "I'm sorry Haley, but if you don't….."

_I should have let Brooke stay. She thought. She would have ripped Charlene a new one, that's for sure. Where the hell is my husband anyway? He has so been busy lately and we haven't had much quality time, but h_e promised to be here with me, to share this with me. It's the first week. Damn it, Nathan!

"She said, he'll be here!" Haley heard one the two women that had come to her rescue tell the instructor as they were leading her to her spot in between their assigned places.

"Bitch!" The one wearing a Marines tee shirt that fit snug around her protruding belly drew under her breath as they helped Haley get comfortably. She was pretty and young too. 

"Ignore those conservative Carolina asses." The petite woman of Asian heritage cut her eyes over at the instructor and some of the other ladies in the group. "I'm Lisa."

"Thank you…. For well, you know." The sweet blonde smiled for the first time since she had arrive. "I'm Haley."

She greeted the other woman too, her plump body hiding much of her pregnancy. Her hot pink streaked raven hair was in the cutest pixie cut.

"I'm Jennifer. I got artificially inseminated. This is my best friend Brad." She pointed to the cute blonde guy in his late twenties fixing her pillows. "You can borrow him if you…. Right, Brad?" 

He gave her a big grin and shook his head in agreement. By the way he looked at Jennifer, Haley was sure he would agree to do practically anything she asked of him. Ms. Scott was about to protest the offer, but was interrupted by Lisa.

"This is my brother, Tao. My husband is serving his second tour in Iraq. He can help too." Lisa whispered as Charlene eyed the girls and went to secure the door , so the class could begin.

She reached for the knob, anticipating kicking the single teen mother out, but the door flung open and a tall, tan, male dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a fitted navy tee with **NATHAN** written in white right above his heart that showed off his muscular arms and well-define chest entered the room. His Tanner Cleaning baseball cap was turned backwards so you could she his chiseled features.

While every woman in the room checked out the gorgeous boy, his bright blues eyes focused in on the object of his affection. He moved so quickly past Charlene, she felt a breeze. Within seconds, he had kneeled in front of his pretty slip of a wife, kissing her soundly as his right hand rested on the roundness of her body that kept their child.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Baby. I know how you hate it when I'm all sweaty when I get home. So, I took a shower in the locker room before we cleaned the last gym today. Skills dad let me buff the floors at Tree Hill Middle School and East Brunswick High after their summer day camp. I was on my A game today, Hales!" He proudly boast as he continued to ramble, trying to catch up on the time he had missed with her since he had been working double shifts for the last two weeks. He wasn't much of a talker, but with Haley the words seem to flow. He needed her to be a part of everything he did.

Hearing his voice, the baby started to kick frantically. Both parents felt the swift movements in different ways. Haley let out a breath at the jabs to her ribs, while Nathan rubbed his large hand over her stomach to soothe the child as he spoke to him. "Hey, Little Man. I missed you too. Have you been good for mommy?" Three swift kicks in a row was his answer to Haley's dismay.

"Nathan, don't rile him up class is about to start." After catching her breathe, she scolded lowly as Charlene approached.

It was the first time Nathan became aware of the rest of the class and he hurried behind Haley copying Tao's and Brad's position as his wife introduce the other two pairs.

"I see your little boyfriend finally made it." Charlene noted to Haley as she glared at Nathan. "You'll have to leave summer school a little earlier next week, young man. We start this class on time…Mr.?"

Nathan watched his wife lower her head as a few chuckles flew through the room. They were here to learn relaxing methods and breathing techniques that would make her labor easier. However, feeling the tension in her frame and some of the disappointing looks from a handful of couples in the room, all this class was causing was stress to Haley so far. She had already gone through so much during this pregnancy and she was still slightly at risk. Yes, it was had been his and Daunte's fault. Luckily, Haley had forgiven him after some strained weeks and he was working hard to show her he deserved it and her and the baby. Now was one of those times.

"Nathan...Scott" Nathan said clearly. "The same as my **wife** of over a year…. and if I'm late next week, so I can provide for my family, you will treat her with the respect and politeness she deserves for just being her beautiful, kind self . If that's a problem, I'm sure we can get someone else in her to teach this class since it's one of the mayor projects and she's his daughter-in-law."

"I'm so sorry, Mr…..and Mrs. Scott. I'm sure Haley and you will learn a lot and love this class." Charlene plastered on a grin and hurried over to the front of class. "Shall we get started."

Haley leaned back one the two large pillows, but she could still feel the comfort of her husbands loving arms and words. Maybe this was going to alright after all.

Pamela


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe…..You, Breathe!/**b

Rated K+

Hey guys, I can't tell you how truly honored and grateful I am for all the replies and kinds words, I have received on this fiction. It really makes you writing that more enjoyable. I really struggled with this chapter because I'm not sure if it was a waste of time, but it does fill the request of some readers. Others may consider it irrelevant. Either way, I would love your feedback. The next post will be lighter and more fun, but I hope you still enjoy this one.

**Chapter 2 Haley Is The Sun**

"Your cell may be cleaned, but I know you have the contraband, inmate 23?" Haley shouted into the next room.

"I don't have your Corrine Bailey Rae cd, Baby. Alright….yeah…I like some of the sounds you forced me to listen to…..but I'm innocent, Hales." Nathan pleaded from spot Haley dared him to move from.

"Scott men are never completely innocent. You're going to be punished, Babe." She promised with a surly confidence as she continually tapped her night stick against her the palm of her neatly manicure hands.

Coming from the bedroom, Haley stroll slowly towards the kitchen in her sexy black pumps. Nathan stole a peak under a bowed head at every twist of her hip and bounce of her full breast and golden locks as he stood at attention beside the kitchen counter dressed in an orange jumpsuit. His heart raced and his groined throb as her shapely legs grew closer. His mischievous eyes wandering up her body to the only clothing she wore, a security guards shirt and loosened tie that hung around her neck and lay beside the several open buttons that reveal a sexy black bra trapping her even larger than normal bust due to pregnancy. She had found the boring outfit that turned into a completely seductive and beyond erotic ensemble on her (as far as Nathan was concerned anyway), along with a matching guards hat that hung low on her cute head as golden locks streamed from beneath it, creating a blanket around past her shoulders and down her back at thrift store after finding an orange Brunswick County Jail jumpsuits (from one of his many public intoxication arrest while she was away) in his bedroom at his mom's when they finally got back together when she return from the tour. She surprised him with their first time at role-playing while they were at the Classic and Nathan had left a very happy boy and with a new game for both of them to enjoy.

As of three weeks ago and some heavy spotting from Haley, the doctor had advise them to stop having sexual intercourse during her risky pregnancy, but that didn't stop Haley from wanting to satisfy her man. Since the day she found out she was pregnant, it been a bumpy road for the pair, from Nathan being all Nemo over the limo crash, to Strawberry Slutcake stalking him, to him receiving a scholarship to Duke, to their extreme money issues, she had assumed the worst was over, when bbam!/b. She pushing her husband to safety only to be struck by a Cadillac herself. The next thing she knew she was waking up with her leg in a sling, bruised ribs and the possibility of loosing her child. However, hearing the heartbeat of her growing baby, she knew she could make it through her injuries because Nathan was being the strong one for a change. He was right by her side, supporting her every need during her hospital stay and her return home. So when she found out that Nathan had not only withheld the truth when she assume he got the money they desperately needed from Dan, but his dealing with Daunte had not only almost lead up to her demise and put their unborn child in danger. Hearing a car screeched, she could vividly recall how she found out.

_Hearing raised voices outside her hospital room on her third and final day there. Raising the bed, she lifted up her head to try and see who was causing the big fuss. Catching glimpses of the twosome, she was more confused than ever. Why were Nathan and Skills arguing? Suddenly, she was distracted by the New AT Noon's headlining story:_

_**For those just tuning in, Tree Hill's Mayor Dan Scott has been exonerated of all charges in the death of Daunte Fox. The controversial politician had been found hitting the local ganster's limp body at the car wreckage after Fox had plowed his black Cadillac into the body of Scott's pregnant daughter-in-law Haley James-Scott outside of Karen's café as she and his son left after celebrate the Tree Hill Raven's winning the state championship. The mayor has spent the last three days in county jail waiting the autopsy result. In a press conference an hour ago, the County Coroner announced that Mr. Fox alcohol consumption had been twice the legal limit and he died of internal injuries from hitting a concrete embankment during the accident before Mr. Scott ever hit him. The mayor has since been released and surprisingly only made a small comment.**_

_**(A clip of Dan on the steps of the jail, dressed in a white dress shirt and dark slacks appeared) "Mr. Fox deserved what he got for driving drunk. Now, if you'll excuse me. I would check on my beautiful daughter-in-law."**_

_The rest of the reporters words became a blur. Haley just assumed Dan didn't give a damn, that's why he hadn't shown up to see her, after all Deb was still a no-show. But her father-in-law sitting in jail for trying to kill someone that brought harm to her was just weird. Yes, they were getting along a lot better, but Haley still felt Dan thought of her as a distraction to Nathan's basketball future. Her head was spinning again, when Nathan pushed the door partially open before stopping at the sound of Skills voice._

_"Hey, Nate….man. I'm just taking up for my boy because he doesn't need the pressure on his heart and you were wrong as hell! Luke and I warned you about dealing with that dude. Own up and tell Hales before I have to….. And if I do it….. I ain't going to paint a pretty picture." Skills shouted before walking away._

_"Hey, Baby. Ready to go home and get pampered?" Nathan came in with a nervous smile and kissed my forehead, handing me my overnight bag and busying himself gather all the cards, stuffed animals and balloons I have received from lots of classmates, family and friends in an empty suitcase. I only nodded, waiting for him to elaborate on his conversation with Skills, but he said nothing._

_"Nathan, why were you outside arguing with Skills?" I finally ask._

_He looks over at me with those amazing blue eyes and his mouth in a tight line before he took a deep sigh. This was definitely not some boys-will-be-boys crap. Slowly he came over an took a seat beside on the bed, facing me. His right hand playing with the ends of my hair._

_"I love you so much , Hales." He said emotionally._

_"I love you too, Nathan." I admitted and kissed him quickly, trying to relax him apprehension enough for him to tell me what the hell was going on, but that only seem to make his body more rigid._

_"There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it." He confessed without ever making eye contact. I was really starting to get afraid. My intuition was telling me that this was going to be bad. But Nathan and I had already been to hell and back and weather enough storms for a lifetime in our short marriage. This couldn't be on that level. It was time for our shot at a normal, happy family life._

_"Nathan you know you can tell me anything. We'll work through it together as long as you're honest." I place his hand between mine and stroke his palm lightly._

_He ran his other hand over his face and through his dark hair before speaking. "Remember when the lights were cut off and we didn't have…."_

_Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish because and angry Peyton barged in and dragged him out of the room, Brooke looked just as pissed, hot on their heels. Lately, these lifelong friends couldn't be civil long enough to cash in a joint winning billion dollar lottery ticket, but here they were tag teaming my husband about something he obviously did or he would have dismissed them quicker than Rachel's lame advances. They were both outside ripping into him like they were making the movie **Freddie and Jason Kick Nathan's Scotts Ass**. All I could hear was bits and pieces. "This is all your fault! How could you be so stupid?", "I know I messed up, but I didn't think it would get this far." "Lucas and Haley could have died." "He was after me, I never thought she was in danger….I swear.", "You never think? Your such a selfish ass!", "If she would have lost Lucas or the baby, Haley would never have forgiven you……none of us would have!"_

_That's when he shrugged them both off and marched back into the room. He went back to packing my things without a word. Now I was mad, lost, and frustrated. "Nathan Scott you better start talking an don't stop until I know why all our friends seem to be ready to hang you by the rafters in the gym!" I trying to tease, hoping to lightening the mood and get him to confide in me._

_But when he turned around his eyes were red and brimming with tears. "I never meant for this to happen, Hales." In three quick steps his was back on the bed, his head fell on my breast. "I wouldn't knowingly let anyone hurt you or our baby…you have to know that Haley. I love you more than anything in this world. I should have been me and if I could take your place or all the pain away, I would…..I swear, Baby. I swear." He was crying so heavily now, I'm wearing about asking my next question. "What did you do, Babe? We can't make it better if you don't let me in. Let's figure this out together."_

_The next several minutes were spent with Nathan telling me how he met this Daunte guy and borrowed the money we had needed from him, a local loan shark and thug, instead of his father as I had been lead to believe. He didn't want to let me and the baby down and he didn't know another way to come up with the funds. He went on to tell me how he point-shaved the Raven's playoff game and Lucas found out about his misdeeds. He added the threats to his future and mine and when Nathan had found out he was the one to give me a hundred dollar tip in the café, he demanded that he leave him and me alone only to have health of his knee threatened in a back alley by Daunte and his lackey, Bear (what kind of name is Bear?) after Nathan had refused to throw the championship game. He had even gone to Dan after the banquet and begged for his help, but Satan himself couldn't even get him out of the deal with Daunte. So, he had planned on sabotaging the state finals too. However, Lucas had told Skills Nathan's plan and they had tried to shut him out the first half so he couldn't rig the game. But his talk with me at half time had change his mind, knowing I would love him and be proud of him whether he played basketball or not had been the turn around he needed to do the right thing. So he defied Daunte's wishes and helped his team win the game. He thought his father could make some arrangements on repaying his debt to the bad man (now the new report made sense). He never seriously thought my life or the baby's was in jeopardy. That's the only time, I lost faith in my husband and found Nathan Scott completely unattractive._

_I was so disappointed in him. The man I married was honest with me to the point of fault. At times I felt he loved basketball far more than me, so to find he was willing to tarnish the game was disheartening and shameful. Yes, he did these things in the name of family, but he shouldn't have stooped to this option without at least discussing them with me first. (I thought we learned that when took off on tour without never really sitting down and talking to him about it. That crippled our relationship for a long time.)_

_After his confession, he sat there watching me as a I let the weight of his words sink in head, my heart, my soul. As soon as I'm at the point of glossing in over because he had good intention, I think about Luke and I know he didn't take his medicine so he could try and win that stupid game Nathan was going to throw. I look at the cast on my leg or feel the bandage around my ribs. I'm reminded of the scratches to the usual flawless skin of my face, and my hand goes to my abdomen and I think about just how close I came to dying or loosing our son and the high risk I still had of miscarrying him. Now I'm hurt and my angry brown eyes seer into him like laser beams._

_"I thought you could never by like your Dan Scott, but your worst. I can't do this right now. You can't be here. Get the hell out, Nathan!" I lash out, watching the sadness and shame consume my husband. But let it sting if it meant he would never do this again, not only for his family's sake but his own. If I hadn't have pushed him out the way. I would have been him that his actions hurt, and my pain wouldn't be any less._

_"Baby, don't this." Nathan sniffed, reaching for my hand, but I was quick and snatched it away. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and our son. I love you so much, Haley. I learned a long time ago, I can't live without you again. I just can't." He keeps trying to touch me and I shrugged him off._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Nathan. I just needs some time. You promised to always protect me, you promised! It hurts to look at you, to know the last person I would think would ever bring me any harm not only put himself in danger, but could have gotten me and our unborn child killed… and although your brother should have taken his medicine, you're the reason he didn't and had a heart attack! We could have lost him!……. I'm sure your mom or dad would let you sleep one of their houses tonight. I need you to go, Nathan." I was weeping so hard now I could barely breathe with the bruised ribs. My spirit was in such turmoil, I laid back and turn away from him. I shut my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and alone. I remember his lips on my temple, but when I turned around to scold him for still being there, he was gone._

_I awoke two hours later with my room packed. Brooke was sitting by my bedside, reading Parenting Today. She spent the rest of that day and most of the next helping me in anyway she could and letting me cry on her shoulder and vent to her without so much as a peep about her opinion on what Nathan had done. I know it took a lot for her to do that, and I love her for it._

_I have never been the one to hold grudges or to maliciously punish someone for making mistakes, because we're all only human. However, I really struggled with getting over what Nathan had done. He had lost my trust and respect. Now, I clearly see why it took Nathan so long to get over the way I had left to go on tour. He was feeling the same things I was._

_For weeks, we lived more like roommates than newlyweds. Yes, he was at my dispense, but I only called him if I truly needed him because the wounds of his mistake were too raw and having him around me only made the ache worst._

_While I was still on bed rest, not only did he learn to cook all most all my meals to perfection, but he served them on a tray with a vase of our purple flowers, making sure the food was healthy for our growing offspring. He brought me a new magazine every day, washed my hair and carefully combed out the tangles, and gave me sponge baths without a sexual suggestive remark. He helped me dressed and made sure I had quality time withth my friends, to keep my spirits up. He even got my parent to come and spend a week with us, where I had their complete and undivided attention._

_The apartment was immaculate and we he found out Skills dad got the contract to clean all the Brunswick County schools and public offices, he went directly to Mr. Tanner and asked him for a job. The pay was several dollars more than one he could pick up at the mall or working fast food, but the work was harder and Mr. Tanner wasn't going to put up with being late or absent. But he could absorb skills he could absorb for later in life get health insurance and put some much needed money away since his father paid all our medical expenses and the money he didn't have to pay back Daunte had cleared all our back debt._

_He started working 6pm-12am the weekend after I got out of the hospital. He never forgot to tell he loved me before he left for school or work, would remind me while doing his homework after school, and he whispered it against a forehead kiss each night when he hoped in bed beside of me. He would hurry home, take a shower, jump in bed and tell me how things went that day at school and work, good or bad, whether I wanted to hear it or not. He never forgot to ask about my day and listen and remark with sincere interest about how I was feeling and doing in school (since I had a lot of work to make up), what was going on with the our baby, and my music. Every night, no matter how exhausted he takes time out to talk to Baby Scott like he was already out of the womb and he reads his energetic kicking boy a different fairytale before they both drifted off to sleep to one of my lullabies._

_Before I knew it, two months had past. My scars, bruises and leg had healed, the baby was growing stronger every day and I was back at school. From the outside our life was back to normal as we walked hand in hand through the quad to meet our friends for lunch, but Nathan and my marriage was once again in a lull, but this time he was the one most of our friends were ostracizing, not me. We were talking and spending quality time together, and as horny as the pregnancy had made me sex had definitely came back into play. But, it wasn't the lovemaking we usually share although he always gave a hundred percent to my pleasure. Nathan never said a word, but I could see the lost of intimacy in his eyes when I kissed him and turn over after sex instead of cuddling, flirting and making pillow talk the way we use to. I was hating the cold, cautious woman I was becoming. I wanted to reach out to my husband, but I was still so detached. I just wasn't moving past my fears that in the future, he would again be so dangerously careless with my heart and health or that of our child._

_Then, the week of prom, three weeks before graduation, I heard Lucas and Skills pay us a visit one Wednesday, afternoon (Nathan's on day off during the week) when Nathan thought I was asleep in the opened door bedroom._

_Lucas and Nathan's relationship was still strained, but surprisingly Nathan had made an effort to grow closer to his brother and spend time with him regularly, along with Dan.(Nathan and I had even gone to visit Deb in rehab a few times.) He was showing just how important family was to him and yes, I still loved him for it.._

_"Dawg, make a move. You haven't shot hoops in months and you need to practice if I'm gonna be kicking your Blue Devil ass from the court and not the bench when I'm ballin at NC State next year." Skills boasted and Luke laughed knowing badly he was going to miss this when they all went their separate was by the middle of the summer since the other two would be moving to the university of their choice for weightlifting and basketball camp in July._

_"I can't man. I'm busy."_

_I watch my Rivercourt boys and read their minds as they looked around the immaculate room, he didn't need to clean. The television was off and there wasn't one in the bedroom, so he wasn't playing NBA Live. Nathan was still dresses in the jeans and polo he had worn to school and not shirtless with loose fitting basketball short and his hair all over the damn place, so he wasn't busy getting laid. "What the hell?" I was thinking the same thing as Skills and Luke "Why was Nathan Scott, Mr. Basketball himself passing up a pick-up game at the Rivercourt? I had not noticed the absence of his favorite pasttime? What kind of wife am I? When was the last time he had played? The state championship? Nah, that can't be right?"_

_"Man, I know we've been hard on you lately….but it's all in love. 'Cause you can never do that shit again to Haley or yoself , Nate. Now change your clothes and come on." Skills insisted._

_"He's right, Nate. We've had Haley's back since elementary. Whether you guys are together or not, she's my sister." Luke clarified._

_"Besides, even pregnant, your wife is hot." Skills put out there while ducking behind Luke as the dark haired Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "I have to stay in good with her in case she drops your ass and needs a chocolate fix."_

_Nathan swung his long arms over his brothers chuckling head and smacked Skills in his bald head as I peaked out the bedroom door. Hee hee._

_"We'll shoot a few games, swipes some beers from Tric and comeback here and show you how to play Madden because, Dude, you suck at football." Luke added._

_"Go ahead without me. Haley went to the studio a couple of times last month, I just going to listen to her the new tracks she put down again and see which one would be best for her to send to that producer Dallas Greene, from the Breast Cancer Benefit Concert. He's been begging for some of her new stuff and since Stanford is out in California, I don't see why Haley couldn't get an album together make some money with her music in fall." Nathan said calmly before going to the refrigerator for a drink._

_I watched Skills and Luke eye each other before blurting out exactly what I wanted to say. "But you guys are going to Duke. You have a scholarship!" In unison._

_"Why should I get my dream when I almost killed my wife and child? Hell, you almost died, Luke because I was too busy playing hoops than to get a job so we wouldn't have needed the money from Daunte in the first place. Epic's west coast office is in San Franciso, that's only about an hour from Stanford, so Haley can work on her music while we go to school and raise our son. Almost loosing her made me realized that she's my dream, not basketball and I won't forget that again."_

_"Does Hales know about this? Going to Stanford?" Luke questioned. "Because the last thing you need to do is keep something from her right now." Luke argued, scared she had already agree and part of his family would be living across the country when he still desperately needed them in close proximity._

_Nathan walked into view, leaning against the counter with his head dropped. "She thinks I'm dad and so do you, but I'm not…." He said quickly. "This isn't about planning her life for her, but just being able to share it with her. That's all I want, Luke."_

_The guilt of the words I said out of anger months before swept me as I continued to listen._

_"She mentioned Dallas calling yesterday during breakfast to see if she would be attending Stanford in the fall, telling her, they were looking for a fresh face and sound that thought she could definitely provide… hoping she has something he could let his bosses listen to….. You should have seen how her eyes light up, she bounced around all day, singing and jotting down lyrics. She talked to me all through lunch and help me study for my exams after class. She waited up for me to get off work and we made plans for the baby before she fell asleep in my arms. She seemed like her old self again, we were us. I would give anything to have that with my wife again, man…….including a scholarship to Duke._

_So with our money is still short, I had Whitey call his contacts at Stanford and see if they're willing to give me a shot. I couldn't get admitted on my grades alone, but hopefully they haven't given away all their basketball scholarships. I talked to Whitey after school and I was about to tell Haley, because I should get an answer in the next couple of days……… If not, I'll take some classes at one of the community colleges. All I need is for Haley and the baby to be happy to be content. Let's face it, if we head to Duke with the same tension that has been surrounding us for the last few months. I'm going to play like shit and loose my scholarship anyway. It doesn't matter whom else believes in me, I won't be anything if Haley doesn't trust and have faith in me again……She has to."_

_I walked away from the door and sat down on the bed, still stunned by his words. My husband just put my needs first. His love me and our child immeasurable. He was willing to give up what he had held sacred for most of his life (his scholarship to Duke, basketball in general) to do what he assumed would make me content. My chest was suddenly warm as my heart swells with pride and my eyes fill not only with water, but love. Sure he'll make mistakes, we both will but he will never cause me real pain again because he had grown from his error. His wife was the center of his universe I was his everything. That doesn't make him weak, or insecure or needy. It makes him my equal in every way since he's been the center of my world since the day he stood out in the rain to apologize to me and later asked me to be his wife. That makes him a hundred times the man his father could ever be._

_I didn't need to distance myself from him anymore and I let my guard down again. What I got in return has made my happier than I could possibly imagine._

"I was just some idiot burning out, Hales. Please, Baby." His eyes were full of worry and his hands are on me as he gently shakes me from my daydream. I firmly shove him back a step and I see the fear in his eyes until I slap my night stick against my palm again.

"Stop trying to be nice, Scott. I know you're hiding something I want." He can see I'm ready to play again as I circle him, batting my eyes and pointing to area between the stove and the counter. "Get over there against the counter. I'm going to have to strip search you." I command.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nathan's happy ass almost sprints over there, his excitement tenting his jumpsuit as a follow and place my weapon and hat on the island, making sure to toss my shiny dark gold locks as I approached my waiting spouse. He loves that.

I saw him wet his lips and put his hand out to touch my hair before jerking his itchy fingers back. Scared, I would stop our game. _He was such a good boy._

Without a word, I reached up and pull apart the snaps that held his orange jumpsuit apart with one tug, eliciting a low groan from sexy partner as his chiseled chest was exposed. Pushing the fabric down his arms. When he tried to assist me I stop and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you want to me quit, 23?" I threatened, meaning it.

"Please….no, Hales…. I mean Officer Haley. I'll behave." He practically whimpers as I freed his arms from the garment and moved my hands to the top of his muscular ass before dropping to my knees _(yes, a pregnant girl can still work it_.) to shove the jumper down his to expose his bulging excitement, his strong legs and away from a body that could only be described as a masterpiece. We were so close and he was aching for some action….any kind as a stood there for an entire minute making him suffer before kissing him hungrily on the mouth and backing away. The doorbell is ringing but the blinds are shut and the curtains are close and there's not way, I'm going to pass up play time with Nathan. He only has thirty minutes left of his lunch break.

"I knew you had what I need, 23." I raise an eyebrow admiring my man's very special attributes. "Since you've been so co-operative. I'll let you tell me what I should use to enjoy it. Should it be my hands?" I run my finger down his chest and circle the tip of his cock and I swear he just squeal like a girl.

That door bell is ringing again, and this time some heavy knocks have been added. "With my mouth?" My lips suck at his around his soapy smelling belly button and he puts his hands behind his back so not to lock one of the on the back of my head to guide me to his satisfaction. "Or with my tongue?" I taunted and get ready to lick……

The infernal knocking and the ringing has distracted Nathan to the point of deflation and made me loose my mojo. _Oh, Truck! I'm going to be the one wearing a jumpsuit in a minute after I kill whomever is at the damn door!_ I snatch the night stick and march to the door throwing it open.

"Brooke Davis!" I shout pointing the club at our guest as my whole body turned a deep shade of purple. It wasn't her.

"Lucas… Mr. Scott." My male in-laws were standing there wearing basketball shorts and wife beaters and each carrying their own Dance, Dance revolution mat. _Damn, I forgot it was Thursday_!

"Officer, Haley." They said in unison as Lucas covered his eyes and Dan smirks just like his other son. "Nathan definitely chose the right sister."

Pamela


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe….you, Breathe!**

Again, I would like to thank everyone for the continue feedback. I hope you continue to like this fiction. This chapter is a little nutty, but hopefully you'll find it fun none the less.

**Chapter 3 Fantasies, Fears, and Fools**

Loving the feel of the wind blowing through her hair on the hot summer day, Haley closed her eyes and put her head back on the passenger's headrest as Peyton's Grandmamobile zipped off the highway exit, headed to Haley's Lamaze/Family Planning class. Lucas sat silently in the back seat avoiding her gaze every time she looked back at him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I can't believe you're not talking to me because I was too busy with my husband that I rarely get to spend time with these days to referee you and your dad playing Dance, Dance Revolution during our usual lunch date last week! Your dad didn't seem to upset and I already called you to apologize at least fifty times. If you would take my messages and calls or not run out of the café every time I came by, you would know that!" She huffed. "Besides, Dan shouldn't have challenge Fergie and Mouth to a battle ad the end of the month after seeing all the attention they got playing at Tric. You guys are doing better and who knew Dan Scott could bust a move, but you've only been practicing for six weeks. Oh….and **you** can't dance. You're still getting E's on beginners and we won't even mention the amout of boos. That man has serious ego issues." She shook her head.

"Nate's gotta love the ego boost you are, Hales." Luke admonished. " Oh….and never say "bust a move" again.

"Whatever "You're the girl for me, Brooke Davis…. I mean Peyton Sawyer." Haley mocked him perfectly and forgetting to squint causing his girlfriend to chortle.

"Well Luke's issue is with what you were doing **instead** of passing out HCM medicine." Peyton smirked into the rearview mirror.

"Peyton!" Leaning forward, Lucas warned through gritted teeth with a harsh glare, but faux curly top ignored him with a laugh and Haley glanced back and forth at the pair in confusion.

"He's just freak out because he saw your ta-tas Thursday, Officer Haley. Since then, he's been having nightmares every night."

Haley's mouth dropped open with embarrassment from P. Sawyer's tale, but Luke's next admission had her whole body blushing.

"Not exactly nightmares, but thanks for telling, Peyton!" Luke confessed, falling back against the seat with his hand over his face.

"Oh my God, they were sex dreams!" The drivers eyes widened in stunned amusement. "You liked seeing her naked! Brooke totally called it!"

"I thought Brooke was the one into threesomes." Haley blurted, instantly covering her mouth with her hand.

"I knew they both Scott boys loved you, but damn, Haley." Peyton started cracking up. "Who wouldn't want to be meat in that sandwich?"

Luke watched both girls' eyes suddenly become lustful as they went into their own little fantasies of a Lathan threesome.

"Gross! Not with Nathan. He is my brother ….and not to mention another guy!" He said with disgust and took the paperback he had been reading and gave each of them a good wack on the back of the head.

"Ow! Well, Haley is practically your sister and legally sister-in-law, you perv!" Peyton argued.

"Eww! You're such a freak Lucas Scott!" Haley rubbed her head and flung her hobo bag back to smack Lucas in the chest then, as a reminder before she threatened him. "If you ever, in your entire life, dream about me like that again, I'm going to come through your dreams and kick you in gonads."

Peyton parked and Haley waited as Lucas jumped from the convertible and opened the door to let her out. She said her thanks and goodbyes to the blond that had been so much happier lately before hesitating taking Luke's hand, but knew it was the only way she could get her baby carrying butt out of the bucket seats. Once on her feet she held on to her best friends hand and looked at him with a smile.

"I'll see you and Dan at noon tomorrow?" She said hopefully.

"You just want that peach shake and Philly cheese steak with banana peppers and mushrooms dad always brings you and the chocolate peanut butter cookies mom sends." He squinted.

"I don't only want to spend time with you guys for the food." Haley feigned innocence as she fought back a giggle as he guided her to the door. "I really enjoy family fun time too." She fake smiled.

"Now you're just lying, Hales. No one enjoys Dan Scott's company on a weekly, heck even a yearly basis." He laughed too, opening the door. "Bye, Buddy."

"Thanks again. Nathan came from work, so he should be here soon…. Bye."

"Hey, Luke!" He took two steps when he heard his name being called.

She turned around to see her brother-in-law standing there coolly with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and his flip flop exposed feet tapping on the sidewalk.

"Yes?"

"I'm so telling Nathan you've been dreaming about me." She grinned deviously and went inside, slamming the door before he could chase her down.

Inside, she scanned the room. There were a few groups of woman chatting in different location while all the men were near the back of the class. They were hogging the tray of sugar cookies and talking about sports from what she could overhear. Nathan immediately caught her eye, ready to head in her direction, but she nodded against it, pointed to the bathroom she was headed to. Their son was once again using her bladder as a punching bag.

"So Scott, I hear you're headed to Duke in the fall. That's my alma mater." The thirty something pharmaceutical salesman with the wife that had snubbed Haley told Nathan and the rest of the group.

"I turned them down. My wife and I are both going to UNC-Charlotte on scholarship. They will greatly lighten our expense load with the baby coming." Nathan said proudly. "Besides, Epic records south eastern studio is there. Haley can work on her upcoming album. They are already interested in using three of the songs she's written for some of their popular artist."

"So Haley's a rockstar." Tao said impressed. He already thought Haley was absolutely adorable and knew why his sister had instantly befriended the shy and sweet girl.

"Oh, yeah!" Nathan boasted but his thoughts were mainly lustful, on just how she rocked in the bedroom.

"Dude, are you crazy? Let her follow you to school. You've got a scholarship. She can get a loan. It will be her debt when you split up. She'll fall in love with the baby and forget all about that singing crap. If she doesn't, chicks are going to be all over you if you playing for Duke……replace her with some fine model or internet ho?" Randy said, looking over at his barely showing "girlfriend" with an eye roll.

"She's my wife." Nathan said protectively. "I love her."

Randy laughed. "Fine, Mr. Honorable, stay married. But, that doesn't mean you can't play, she'll never have to know. Groupies know how to be discrete." He said slickly showing off a file of female callers on his cell. "I play football at Eastern Carolina and hot bitches are always ready to give me some ass." He tossed his head toward the mother-to-be of his child. "It's the "girlfriends or wives" that ruin your fucking life. How do you think I got stuck here? **She** was stupid enough to get knocked up."

Lisa's brother Tao watched Nathan and Jennifer's best friend Brad clinch their fist. If somebody didn't change the subject they were definitely going to jump this asshole.

"So how was winning the State Championship, Nate? The basketball team sucked when I graduated from Tree Hill High. I was captain, I should know." The salesman, Lewis chuckled to try and help. "We drove all the way to Durham to watch you guys play. You were great!"

"I bet you had hot cheerleaders all over you that night." Randy closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"What the hell is your problem, Man?" Nathan shoved the guy. "Haley, my wife was the only Cheerleader I was interested in or ever will be!" Then he turned to Lewis. "Thanks for supporting the team, but its really hard for me to talk about that night." He said softly, noticing Haley's return out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me."

After a few long steps, he had his girl in his arms. First, he kissed her passionately on the mouth before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight as his head rested on her billowy blond mane.

"Hey, Baby. I missed you today." He said huskily.

"Me too, Sweetheart………is everything okay?" She worried instinctively feeling something was going on with him.

"It is now." He rubbed his hands up and down her spine, lost in their own little world and unaware of the attention from others that seemed to follow the strong and loving couple around.

Thinking about the state championship was the last thing Nathan wanted on his mind. The only thing he remembered from that night was feeling Haley push him out the way before he watched her pregnant body flying through the air after being struck down by a big black Cadillac, watching her lifeless and blooded body lay limp on the ground. Hearing the doctor tell him, they couldn't even worry about the baby, their son, until they could stabilize his beautiful wife. But the worst part was that the worst night of his life had been his fault.

His lips rested against her forehead as he kept hold to her soft form. _Gawd, he was head-over-heels in love with this woman…..always would be!_

Moving his large hands along her sides, he addressed his son for the first time that day. "Hey, BS. How's my boy?"

"Nathan! I told you not to call him that! It's not appropriate." After slapping him on the arm, Haley moved back so his hand ended up atop her stomach. The child immediately going into a frenzy of kicks to his parents delight, well more Nathan's than Haley's. Getting your ribs punched wasn't that cool.

"What?" Nathan shrugged innocently as the child settled down a little. "His name is Bryan Scott." Again the baby treated them to a flurry of high kicks.

"Don't be cute, Nathan." Haley narrowed her eyes at her husband as he lead their mat and pillows because class was about to start. "How did you get here before me, anyway?"

"I got permission to leave a little early. Charlene is checking our Lamaze breathing techniques today. I told you I would always be on time to make you pant and breathe heavy, Hales. You know I'm hot like that." He winked after seating her, then situated himself behind her and the pillows before dropping a on her head. "You can't tell me weren't not acing this."

Haley lounged back against the fluffy pillows and her husband's chest with a giggle. Being eighteen married and pregnant had been more of an adjustment than Haley ever imagined. There were days where she was still afraid it wasn't going to last and others where she just wanted out because she wasn't ready for all this, but who was? Right now the rewards outweighed her fears.

The Lamaze portion of the two-hour class went quickly and before they knew it, Charlene has set up a projection and they were watching "The Miracle Of Life" a film about three different women giving birth. The only sounds in the room had been Lewis's snotty wife going to the bathroom for the fourth time and Lisa and Jennifer cracking up when Tao fainted during the c-section scenes.

As soon as the lights came up, Nathan rose from his lying head first position beside of Haley.

"Wow. Childbirth is so amazing, Hales. I can't wait for this little guy to come out." He ramble, placing his hand on her stomach smiling as he felt fluttering like the baby was placing his hand against his. "Lucas wants to video tape it, but I think he saw enough of your girly parts last Thursday. My dad told me he had to give him a shot of Scotch when they got to the beach house before could speak, let alone play DDR……. When is my dad going to realize Scott men can't dance for shit?" He laughed, suddenly realizing Haley hadn't responded and she was looking as pale as a ghost.

"Haley, what's wrong. Is it the baby again or your blood pressure?" He sat up on his knees, moving his hand to her ashen skin. He thought they were finally over risk to her pregnancy and she looked so sick and nauseous. "Tell me what's wrong, Baby."

Everyone waited with baited breath as Haley started to ball. "Nathan did you see that movie, all that blood and goop all over the baby? Did you hear all that screaming? It's going to hurt like hell having our child. I….I can't squeeze your big head son out of my….well…..no, I can't do it! Nu uh!"

"So he's **my** big head son, now." He snickered.

With a sighs of relief all around and a few giggles, Nathan moved his wife between his legs and rested her weary head against nicely fitting work shirt.

"I'm going to be right there by your side, Haley. Yes, it's going to hurt and if I could take that pain from you, Baby….. I would. But the reward for all your hard work with be this tiny piece of magic, a little bit of me and hopefully a whole hell of a lot of you we made out of love, together." He soothe, rubbing his hand along her abdomen, the baby seeming to follow along inside. "He's going to be incredible, Hales."

"Yea, he will be." Haley's hands joined his and she smiled, reassured.

"Okay, now that Haley is over her labor freak out." Charlene teased. "It happens to at least one person each class, Honey……. How about we finish up?"

Walking over to the table in the left corner of the class that was covered by hospital screen, she took a stack of diaper bags filled with everything a new parent could need from the box beside the table and started handing each mommy-to-be one.

"As first time parents, having a newborn can be a very disruptive an unsettling experience. We here at plan parenthood want to make your transition as easy as possible." She explained after handing out the last bag and returning to the table.

There, she rolled away the screen to reveal a long table with eleven of the cutest babies dressed in brightly colored Onesies sleepers resting comfortably in individual car seats. They looked so real. She put back the handle on one of the carriers and carefully removed the newborn sized doll, holding it as if it were a real child. "This is the Babylove 2400. They can do everything a real baby can including, cry, eat, sleep, poop, wet, gurgle and move. They have a monitoring chip that tells exactly how often and how well their needs are met." She raised the left arm showing the underarm. "There a three buttons, the pink one for when the mommy is caring for the baby for long periods of time, the blue for daddy and yellow when you're both spending taking care of Babylove here. Each daddy will come up and chose a child, Mr. Thomas you get two since your wife is having twins. Please try and chose a doll that stands out from the rest for you because studies show you treat them more like your own child. After everyone has selected one, you'll learn how to hold, feed, change and clean the dolls. You will name your baby and care for them until you return next week. Then we'll check your statistics and see just how ready you are to be parents." She watched a mixed of curiosity, fear and excitement show on her student faces before she placed the baby back in its carrier and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Ladies please take a feeding station. Step up, gentlemen. Congratulations, you're about to become a daddy!"

There were only four babies left as Nathan stood in the same spot since he made it to the table when it was still full. His eyes directed to a peachy skinned baby in a yellow Onesies with big brown eyes, curly honey blond curls and rosy cheeks. Now, down to two Randy was about to choose it after finally getting off his cell since this portion of the class started.

"This one's mine." Nathan blocked him, picking up the carrier and heading for his wife.

"Charlene! Nathan took the last girl and he's having a boy!" He shouted hot on his trail.

By the time Ms. McDaniels reached the feuding men, Nathan had placed the carrier in his and Haley's feeding area and was pushing back the handle so the doll could be feed.

At first Charlene had been polite to the Scott's because of their relationship to the mayor, but now she was generally fond of them, so she tried her best to be rational. "Mr. Scott wouldn't you prefer a boy? The last one on the table has beautiful blue eyes like yours and dirty blond hair like your wife." She urged but shook his head adamantly as Haley looked on with curiosity.

"No thank you, I like this one. Besides, Randy doesn't even know the sex of his baby yet." He dared looking over his shoulder and the much bulkier football running back.

"But Mandy's mama said it's going to be a girl." He whined as his girlfriend frown at him. She knew it if he hadn't been on the phone they would have gotten the cute freckled face redhead that shared his features that turned into one of the Thomas twins. The last doll looked nothing like either of them!

"She looks just like you, Hales. That's why I chose her." Nathan said emotionally. "Can we call her Cam?" Nathan said hopefully, a full grown smile covering his face.

"Sure Babe. Cam's perfect." His wife wasn't about to argue and his gesture had already made her teary eyed. He hadn't been this insistent about anything since the accident. He wanted this and Haley wasn't going to deny him. Apparently Nathan Scott wanted a little girl for at least a week.

After learning the basics; feeding, changing, cleaning and burping, the now activated baby doll, Nathan and Haley were sent on their merry way with the rest of the students.

Although, Haley was pregnant, with her shorter stature it was still easier for her to get in the back seat of the Honda and install the carrier/car seat in place. Meanwhile, Nathan ran back to get his baseball cap, having left it on the snack counter.

He hurried through room trying not to disturb the current class. He grabbed the item and headed for the door before stopping dead in his tracks. No. _Even she wouldn't do something that crazy._Slowly, he turned around.

Across the room was the one and only Brooke Davis in leggings and a maternity blouse similar to one Haley had in red. She was looking every bit the eight months pregnant Haley had just turned.

Behind her as coaches were the Three Stooges a.k.a. the Rivercourt Boys, Fergie, Skills and Mouth (how Charlene let Brooke get away with that, he'll never know). The boys all sat frozen like mannequins, not making eye contact with Nathan, like they would appear invisible if they remained still. While Brooke mouthed "Don't tell, Tutormom." His_ and Haley's his friends were just as psychos as his parents. Now, that's saying something!_

Thank God he was going home to his gorgeous and sane wife and little Camilla.

Pamela


End file.
